3 Days
by Changmin KW
Summary: Yang merasa FujoDanshi dan KrisTao Shipper, merapat yee :D! "Isshh siapa juga yang ngeliatin. Percaya diri sekali kau" "Peach, kau sangat menarik" "Would you be mine, Taozi?" Tolong sarannya dikotak review ato PM. Gomawo.


**Title : 3 Days**

**Cast ** **: ****Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris ~ Huang Zi Tao a.k.a Tao ~ Byun Baekhyun a.k.a Baekhyun(cuma numpang lewat doang) **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance and Fluff**

**Warning : YAOI,Cerita absurd,tidak sesuai EYD,cerita murni dari kehidupan saya,de el el.**

**Yang tidak suka TaoRis/KrisTao couple silahkan klik EXIT yang ada di pojok kanan atas, karena saya kgak mau menerima bash'an dari haters :)**

**3 Days**

**ˆ**

**ˆˆ**

**ˆˆˆ**

First Day

Hujan deras membasahi bumi, seorang namja manis berseragam sekolah berlari menuju halte untuk meneduhkan dirinya. Ia tidak tau kalau hari ini hujan datang. Dan ia menyesal tidak menuruti kata ibunya untuk membawa payung. Sesampainya di halte, disana banyak orang-orang meneduh. Dan ia harus dempet-dempetan untuk bisa meneduh disana. Setelah ia mendapatkan tempat yang tidak terkena air hujan, ia melihat ke sampingnya ada seorang namja yang berseragam tetapi sepertinya beda sekolah dengannya. Tao-nama namja manis itu- memerhatikan wajah namja yang ada di sampingnya. Tinggi,hidung mancung,bermata elang dan tampan. Menurut Tao, namja itu sangat sempurna.

"Yaakk, aku tau kalau aku sangat tampan. Tapi kau bisa kan tidak melihatku seperti itu. Seperti om-om mau memerkosa gadis perawan asal kau tau" kata namja itu. Sepertinya kita belum tau nama namja tinggi itu.

"Isshh siapa juga yang ngeliatin. Percaya diri sekali kau" ucap Tao gelagapan.

"Kau ngaku saja kalau kau memerhatikanku. Bilang saja kalau kau suka denganku, iya kan ?"

"Aku tidak akan suka sama orang yang belum pernah aku kenal" kata Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Oh yaudah, bagaimana kalau kita kenalan? Namaku Wu Yi Fan biasa dipanggil Kris. " kata Kris sambil mengulurkan tangannya,tetapi tidak ada balasan dari Tao. Akhirnya Kris kembalikan tangannya dan memasukan ke kantong celananya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bertanya dan tidak mau tau nama mu!" ucap Tao ketus, kemudian ia pergi dari halte karena hujan sudah reda.

"Peach, kau sangat menarik" kata Kris bersmirk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Second Day

Tao melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan di dekat sekolahnya. Ia biasanya di temani oleh Baekhyun-sahabat Tao-. Tetapi sang sahabat lebih memilih kencannya dari pada menemaninya mencari tugas. Tao memilih buku yang ia butuhkan, setelah itu mencari tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan.

"Sepertinya jodoh memang tak kemana" sebuah suara yang sudah membuat Tao mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah tempat di sampingnya. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah Kris,namja yang kemarin ia temui di halte.

"Kau lagi! Sedang apa kesini ? Belajar? Memangnya kau bisa baca buku? Huh" kata Tao ketus.

"Aku kesini hanya numpang bersembunyi, aku dan temen-temenku sedang bermain petak umpet. Kau mau ikutan?" Tanya Kris dengan tampang polos tapi rada bego.

"Hah? Hahahaa. Aku tidak salah dengarkan? Kalau anak segede kau bermain petak umpet ? Mana kau bersembunyinya di perpustakaan. Hahaha ngaco saja kau ini"

"Aiissh, kau dibilang tidak percaya sekali. Aku tadinya bersembunyinya di bawah meja tetapi karena aku melihat kau berjalan ke arah meja ini jadi aku keluar. Oh ya, Kalau ada yang mencariku, bilang saja kau tidak tau"

"Nee. Yasudah sana bersembunyi lagi. Nanti kau ketauan lagi" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum manis dan membuat Kris terpana karena senyumannya. Dan akhirnya Kris bersembunyi di bawah meja yang di tempati oleh Tao belajar.

"Hmm maaf. Apa kau melihat namja berseragam sama sepertiku dan orang itu mirip dengan angry bird ?" seorang namja berkulit tan bertanya kepada Tao. Ia tau orang yang dimaksud namja itu siapa.

"Selama aku disini, aku tidak pernah melihat orang yang kau maksud. Mungkin kau bisa mencari di tempat lain" kata Tao pura-pura tidak tau.

"Ahh, kalau begitu maaf mengganggu kau belajar" Tao hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabannya tapi hatinya berkata 'kau dan teman kau yang di bawah meja sini memang sudah menggangguku'. Namja tadi pun pergi entah kemana arah jalannya. Kemudian, Tao melihat ke bawah meja.

"Woii, orangnya sudah pergi tuh. Cepat keluar dari bawah meja" Kris pun mengangguk dan bangun dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Huh, xiexie kau sudah membantu. Besok aku akan mentraktirmu, kau mau?"

"Boleh besok jadwalku kosong kok. Aku akan menunggumu diperempatan jalan. Pukul 7 malam oke?"

"Siipp. Oh ya, aku pulang duluan yah soalnya ada latihan basket. Bye" kata Kris sambil berjalan dan melambaikan tangannya. Tao hanya membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku,Peach" Gumam Kris.

Third Day

Terlihat seorang namja manis sedang menunggu seseorang yang kemarin berjanji kepadanya. Tao sudah menunggu Kris selama 20 menit tetapi tidak kunjung datang juga.

Bruummm.. bruuummm.. Suara kendaraan bermotor berhenti di depan Tao.

"Sudah menunggu lama ? Ayo langsung berangkat saja" kata Kris-orang yang mengendarai motor tersebut- sambil membuka helm yang dipakainya. Tao pun mengangguk dan naik ke jok belakang motor Kris.

Di perjalanan, Kris sesekali mempercepat dan tiba-tiba mengerem secara mendadak. Dan itu membuat Tao memundurkan duduknya, ia sangat tau kalau Kris sedang berMODUS ria #-_-. Sedangkan Kris hanya terkekeh di dalam helmnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sesampainya mereka di restaurant, mereka memesan makan dan mencari tempat duduk yang 'strategis' menurut Kris.

"Lihat, bintangnya bersinar terang di langit, aku jadi teringat seseorang yang selalu menyinari hatiku" kata Kris sambil melihat bintang yang berkelap-kelip dengan indahnya. Tao pun hanya mengikuti Kris melihat bintang sambil mendengarkan cerita namaja tampan yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Setiap malam, aku selalu melihat bintang indah itu. Dan membayangkan orang yang aku cintai" Tao penasaran dengan orang yang berhasil mendapatkan hati seorang namja sempurna seperti Kris. Cemburu? Ia tidak tau kenapa saat pertama kali melihat Kris hatinya berdegup kencang.

"Aku sudah 2 bulan memerhatikan dia diam-diam, sampai akhirnya doa untuk mendekatkan dia terkabul. Sudah 3 hari ini aku dekat dengan dia" Kata Kris sambil memerhatikan wajah manis Tao. Sedangkan orang yang diperhatikan hanya mengangguk dan beberapa detik kemudian ia membulatkan matanya.

"Ja-jadi.."

"Would you be mine, Taozi?"

"Ndeee, aku mau jadi pendamping gege saat ini" kata Tao sambil tersenyum senang.

"Hanya saat ini? Tidak sampai maut memisahkan kita?"

"Hahahaa.. tanpa gege tanya Tao mau kok"

**-END-**

**Hallo readers, ceritanya pendek dan kgak menarik yee? Yaa nama**'**a jga** **author baru di ffn ini. Yang mau kenal saya silahkan buka Bio ffn saya :D. Saya masih butuh pembelajaran buat nulis ff. Kalo ada penulisan yang kurang bener ato typo, dimaklumin aja yee. Tolong sarannya dikotak review ato PM.**

**Gomawo..^^..**

**Bekasi, 29 Desember 2013.**


End file.
